ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Commissioner
is a military man-like android and Robot Chief's second-in-command that first appeared in Ultraseven episode 43 "Nightmare on Planet 4." Subtitle: None Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Fourth Planet History Ultraseven Two thousand years ago, the People of the Fourth Planet lived in a modern world where robots and other advanced technologies did their works but as time passed the People of the Fourth Planet became lazier due to endless luxuries provided by their technology, thus making the robots rebel and take control of their planet with the Robot Chief, becaming the planet's and oppressing the humans (e.g. if a person involved in a hit-and-run accident, the victim will be listed as the culprit). On Earth, Dan and Soga of Ultra Garrison were sent to test a new rocket named Scorpion, which could travel out of the solar system. They rode into the rocket and blast off while falling asleep. However, a malfunction they found themselves on a planet which they believed to be Earth. As they explored the planet, they saw a gas station and a harbour but with different logos. Spotting a public phone, they tried to contact the TDF but to no avail. Then, they notice a boy on his bike as he almost gets run over by a truck by Robot Commissioner with a cigar in his mouth. Dan tried to tell him that the boy was almost ran over but he said that boy should've been more alert. Then the man had them arrested and escorted them to a building, where they talked to the Robot Chief. As they walked they notice that a studio was making a gangster movie. The military man brought them to their leader, Robot Chief where he explained the planet's history while scholding his assistant for a different taste of coffee. After the conversation, they sent Dan and Soga away while the woman slipped a note on Dan's helmet, written "They're going to kill you. Flee! Your Earth is in danger!". As they get to the movie studio Dan realized the human actors in the gangster movie were really killed because the robots used lived rounds. The robots did this as a punishment for them due to their political involvements and to make the movie look lively. While Robot Chief and Robot Commissioner let their guard down, Dan and Soga made their escape with the help of Robot Chief's assistant as she tried to hide them among the other Fourth Planet humans but instead getting her and a man caught and dragged away for execution. Just as it was about to begin, Dan and Soga lead an attack but got caught themselves. Dan quickly changed into Ultraseven and destroyed the whole building along side the Robot Chief and the Robot Commissioner. He quickly destroyed all of the Fourth Planet invasion armies and the robots. Dan and Soga finally liberated the Fourth Planet and went back to Earth safely but the rest Ultra Garrison never believed their story, thinking it as a dream they received during their space hibernation. Trivia *Actor: Bin Morizuka *The Robot Commissioner can be seen chewing in most of his appearance. *The quote above was taken from English Dub of the episode. In the original Japanese language, he disregard the boy's safety and stated that "cars had rights to do anything in the road". This means that his racism had extended to non-sentient technologies, accentuating them above humans. *Robot Chief is viewed to be similar to Adolf Hitler, whereas Robot Commissioner is similar to Heinrich Himmler. Similar to Robot Commissioner, Himmler was the second in command to Hitler himself. Both wore military styled uniforms, both had batons, and both used firing squads at one point to kill their enemies. The biggest similarity is how Robot Commisioner himself viewed humans to be inferior to machines, similar to how Himmler personally believed Jewish people were inferior to Germans. Powers and Weapons *Baton: Robot Commissioner is armed with a baton. *Pistol: Robot Commissioner possessed a gun which he used in combat against Dan and Soga. *Jeep: Robot Commisioner uses a military styled Jeep to be transported from destination to destination. Gallery bandicam 2017-01-16 18-06-45-223.jpg|Robot Commisioner Exiting his Jeep bandicam 2017-01-16 18-07-54-774.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-08-11-685.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-10-02-844.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-16 18-10-41-668.jpg|Robot Commisioner and Robot Chief Escorting Dan and Soga Bandicam 2017-01-16 18-10-45-653.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-16 18-10-46-613.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-10-58-738.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-16 18-12-45-888.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-13-11-862.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-14-20-957.jpg|Robot Commisioner and Robot Chief standing in the movie studio bandicam 2017-01-16 18-18-09-612.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-18-37-860.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-19-10-157.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-19-48-101.jpg bandicam 2017-01-16 18-19-52-790.jpg id:Robot Komisaris Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Kaijin Category:Ultraseven Category:Undefeated Villians Category:Human Lookalikes